


Beyond The Stars

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Metroid Series, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP, Pregnancy, Samus x Zelda - Freeform, Smut, Trans!Samus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Princess Zelda has been in a secret relationship with a woman from the stars, a fearless warrior named Samus Aran. When her lover takes her above the skies of Hyrule, Samus makes an interesting proposal of her. (Samus x Zelda, Smut, PwP, cute fluff at the end, Trans!Samus)





	Beyond The Stars

It was a moonlit evening in the kingdom of Hyrule. The land's fair princess, Zelda, was standing on the balcony outside her bedroom, gazing up at the stars above. It was on nights like this that her beloved came to her, on her vessel of metal and light.

As if on cue, a blue light glowed in the sky, steadily growing larger. Soon, the reddish-orange vessel appeared in the sky, flying towards the castle. Zelda beamed. Her beloved had come to visit her once again.

She saw the vessel come to a stop in mid-air, hovering above a secluded area of the castle gardens before descending to the ground. Zelda rushed out of the castle and into the garden, to the place where the ship had landed.

A door on its side opened. A beautiful woman in a blue bodysuit stepped into view: she had long, flowing blonde hair in a ponytail, and eyes as blue as the Hylian Sea.

"Samus!" Zelda whispered excitedly, waving to her.

Samus Aran smiled. "Hello, Princess. It's good to see you." She walked over to her and knelt down, kissing her hand.

The princess giggled. "You don't need to be that way with me."

"I know. I just wanted to."

Zelda cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "Let's get you to my chamber, before my guards see us."

Samus shook her head. "I've got a better idea. Come with me."

"To your vessel?"

"Yeah. I wanted to show you something."

Zelda held up the white skirt of her dress and followed Samus into her ship. The ship was a myriad of wondrous lights and magic. Samus called it "technology", but Zelda knew even the mighty Triforce couldn't power such equipment.

Samus brought Zelda into the cockpit, sitting her down in the copilot chair. She then took the controls and flew the ship off the planet, stopping once they'd cleared its atmosphere. She turned the ship around to face the planet. "Take a look."

Zelda looked out in wondrous amazement. The stars themselves had come to them, shining their light without the sky. "It's beautiful."

"I'm probably breaking a dozen laws just doing this with you, but my love for you knows no bounds," Samus admitted. "Your world is just one out of countless trillions. Each of those stars is a sun, with worlds traveling around it. But out of all of those worlds, and all of those stars...the only thing I truly consider beautiful is you."

Zelda giggled. "I hope I can get down from up here. The goddesses might not think highly of me wandering into their domain."

"Oh, you can," Samus stated. "But why would you want to go so soon?"

Zelda smirked. "I suppose you are right." She held the bounty hunter's hands. "Why would I want to leave you so soon?"

Samus leaned close, kissing Zelda's lips. Zelda giggled as she tasted Samus's lips. The bounty hunter had always been drinking or eating something alien to her, and the tastes were always on her lips when they kissed.

Samus smiled, gazing into Zelda's eyes. "I love you, Princess."

Zelda then felt a small bulge in Samus's crotch. "It seems you're not the only one who loves me."

Samus blushed. "Well... I..."

Zelda undid the back of Samus's suit and got her naked, revealing that her cock was fully erect. Samus blushed. Even though she knew Zelda didn't mind, she was still embarrassed.

Zelda got on her knees and smiled at the cock. "Of all the things you changed about yourself when you became a woman, why did you keep this?"

"To tell you the truth, I prefer it," Samus admitted. She had originally been born a boy many years ago, but had always felt she was meant to be a woman. When the space pirates had raided her home, an alien race known as the Chozo took her in and altered her. One of the alterations was making Samus her true gender, but Samus insisted that the penis be kept.

Zelda held the cock in her gloved hands, grinning. "I love it." She then gently leaned close and kissed the tip. Samus whimpered as the soft touch of Zelda's lips sent a shiver her body. Zelda opened her mouth, letting her lover's cock slide into it as she started to suck Samus off. Samus blushed and moaned at the sensation of her cock sliding in and out of Zelda's mouth, feeling the princess licking the tip with her tongue.

Zelda sucked harder, stroking Samus's length with one hand and fondling her balls with the other. Samus moaned louder as she felt more and more of her thick member being pulled into Zelda's mouth, like some great black hole.

Zelda wrapped her arms around Samus's waist as she put the whole cock in her mouth, suckling as much and as hard as she possibly could.

Samus cried out in pleasure. "Oh, Princess…."

Zelda clutched Samus's hips as she sucked, clinging to the bounty hunter like a parasite.

"Zelda…!" Samus moaned.

Zelda kept sucking deeper. She knew her otherworldly love was near, very near.

"Princess! I'm…gonna..." Samus panted.

Zelda let Samus' cock fall from her mouth. "My love...I want to feel your seed on my face." She wrapped her gloved hand around the hard shaft and began to stroke it.

Samus moaned heavily as she came on Zelda's face, some of it landing in the princess's open mouth. Zelda smiled, swallowing the cum that had landed in her mouth before wiping off the rest with her gown.

Samus looked at her girlfriend shyly. "I'm sorry, Princess. My cum went in your hair."

"It's fine. I'll have a bath when I get back," Zelda replied. The princess then smirked. "I think it's time you got your own share of the deal."

"Get out of that dress, then," Samus cooed seductively. Samus helped Zelda out of her dress, pausing for a moment to admire the princess' body. She had soft, creamy skin, and her breasts, although relatively small, were very perky. But what she lacked in her breasts, she made up for with a round, firm ass, and a pussy topped with a light dusting of brown hair.

Zelda smiled. "You like what you see?"

"I always do," Samus replied, picking Zelda up in her arms.

Samus kissed Zelda deeply, their tongues fighting for superiority. She then carried Zelda to her quarters on the ship, laying the princess on her bed. "Come here," she whispered as she climbed on top of the princess.

Zelda blushed, looking up at Samus's muscular body.

Samus gazed into the Hylian's eyes. "Zelda...I want to give you a baby."

Zelda blushed bright red. "W-what?! But we're not even married."

"Does it matter?"

"Well, an unmarried princess with a very visible baby bump would cause quite a stir in the royal court."

"What about that friend of yours?" Samus asked. "The one with the green tunic?"

"Oh, Link?"

"Yeah, you can just marry him and pass it off as his baby."

"But...won't the baby look like you?"

Samus thought for a moment. "You're right. Tell the court the truth, then. You met a traveler, and you made love. The traveler had to move on, but promised to return to you as often as they could."

"I've got a better idea," Zelda smiled. "Marry me, and stay in Hyrule with me. After all, a hero like you will have to settle down sometime right?"

"I'm not really the settle-down type," Samus replied. "It's like this song I heard once:  _Before you go and turn me on, make sure that you can turn me loose. 'Cause I've still got a lot of leavin' left to do._ "

Zelda looked at the bounty hunter with puppy eyes, something she knew that Samus couldn't resist.

Samus sighed. "Fine, I'll marry you. But I'm still gonna be traveling around space."

"Just promise to visit me every week," Zelda replied. "Now, give me a good fucking to get this baby inside me." She ended that sentence with a playful wink.

Samus smiled. "Deal." She spread the princess's legs, leaning down to kiss her pussy.

"Ahhh…." Zelda moaned.

Samus then rubbed Zelda's pussy with the tip of her cock. She knew that they had never done this before; as far as she was aware, the princess was still a virgin.

"Mmmm, so nice…." Zelda whispered.

Samus looked at Zelda. "I want you to put your hands on my shoulders. Then, if you ever want me to stop, just squeeze. Okay?"

Zelda put her hands on Samus shoulders. "Take me to the Spirit Realm and back."

Slowly, Samus pushed her cock inside of Zelda's tight pussy.

"Ahhh!" Zelda moaned in pleasure.

Samus pushed further in, soon reaching her hymen. "Princess...are you sure this is what you want?"

Zelda nodded lustfully in response. She wanted this. She had wanted something like this her whole life.

Samus continued pushing forward, breaking Zelda's hymen and sending a titanic bolt of pain through the young Hylian's body.

"Oh, goddesses…!" Zelda moaned loudly. It was painful, but she knew the pleasure would outweigh the pain.

Samus stopped moving. Her full 9-inch length was inside the princess. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Zelda assured her future wife.

Samus started to roll her hips, moving slowly. She could see that her thrusts were hurting Zelda, although the princess seemed to be feeling pleasure as well as pain.

"Mmmm, keep going…" Zelda moaned.

Samus did as Zelda asked, starting to pick up her pace.

"Ohhhhhh!" Zelda moaned a bit louder.

Samus kissed Zelda's neck. "Say my name."

"Sa...Samus...!"

"You're goddamn right!" Samus grunted as she shoved her cock deeper into Zelda, releasing her juices inside the princess.

Zelda gasped and came herself, feeling the warmth in her womb.

Samus smiled. "I guess I'll be taking you back to Hyrule, then."

Zelda nodded. "Yes; there is much to do."

The spaceship soon landed back in Hyrule, and the two women got out together. At that moment, a young man with a green tunic and hat ran up to them. "Princess, are you okay?"

Zelda smiled. "Don't worry, Link. I'm fine."

Link then looked over at Samus. "Who's this girl you're with?"

Zelda blushed and looked at her lover. "This is Lady Samus. She is going to be my wife."

Link smiled. "I'm very happy for you, Princess."

xXx

 

Some days later, Samus was at the altar of the Hyrule chapel, wearing a beautiful blue ball gown with gloves. She would have preferred a suit, but Zelda insisted on a dress. The wedding march soon began, and Zelda walked down the aisle, escorted by Link in his best suit. Zelda was wearing a slender white dress with gloves, a long veil trailing behind her, and a shorter one hiding her face. It was still early days yet, so her baby bump wasn't so visible. As Zelda arrived at Samus's side, she smiled at her beloved.

"Dearly beloved," the priest intoned, "we are gathered here today to join these two women in the bonds of holy and beloved matrimony. Do you, Lady Samus Aran, take Princess Zelda as your wife?"

"I do," Samus answered dutifully.

"And do you, Princess, take Lady Samus as your wife?"

Zelda looked at her bride and smiled. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the goddesses, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Lady Samus, you may kiss the bride."

Samus and Zelda turned to face one another, and Samus tenderly lifted Zelda's veil, blushing softly. She then leaned close and kissed the princess's lips.

Zelda kissed back, wrapping her arms around her new wife, their hearts joining as one.

xXx

 

Several months later, Samus was cruising through the Hyrule system, bound to see her beloved. She knew her wife was in the final stages of her pregnancy, and could possibly have given birth by now. She knew that she needed to be by Zelda's side. She landed her ship in the gardens once again and hurried into the castle.

As she arrived outside Zelda's room, she knocked on the door. "Dearest? May I come in?"

"You may, Samus. There's someone who wants to meet you."

Samus opened the door and a warm, happy smile appeared on her face. "Oh, Zelda."

Zelda was lying in bed, holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms. It was a beautiful baby girl, with Samus's blonde hair and the usual pointed Hylian ears. She was sound asleep but she cooed softly.

"Samus," Zelda said softly, "meet your daughter."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This is a ship I used to see a lot of, but not much anymore. Maybe with the new Metroid game coming out this ship will have a big comeback. And yeah, I made Samus Trans because why not? More Trans lesbians is always good, especially when they're as happy as Samus is right now. Anyways, enjoy this and have a nice day!


End file.
